


Aichmomania

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Not Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Aichmomania: An obsession with knives, though can be applied to other sharp objects. Chase looked it up after the first time he’d stayed at Riley’s apartment. Though he thought the Baby Raptors fetish took it to new heights.





	Aichmomania

Aichmomania

An obsession with knives, though can be applied to other sharp objects.

Chase looked it up after the first time he’d stayed at Riley’s apartment.Though he thought the Baby Raptors fetish took it to new heights. It had been late after another monster battle and Tyler had dropped them all off, Riley had offered to let the black ranger stay with him to save the jeep owner from going further.

Even though Riley was only there for the summer three Katanas hung in a rack on one wall, not that surprising, what was however was the shear number of knives that were in place.

Sure there was an ordinary knife block but there was also the deadly looking stiletto that doubled as a letter opener one each desk and table as well as three Swiss army knives and he was sure he spotted a few hunting knives.

But the real kicker had been when he watched the younger ranger completely relaxed, curled up in an arm chair while reading a book, opening and closing a butterfly knife in precise, easy motions that were so ingrained it was probably something the blond could do in his sleep.

Chase didn’t even realise he was staring until Riley looked up and asked him what was wrong. He looked pointedly at the blade and watched as the most adorable flush spread over his cheeks.

“I like knives.” And in more ways then one from that reaction.

Feeling bold, because when didn’t he, Chase moved over, plucking the open knife from the other’s fingers and twisted it lightly between his own fingers carefully. He’d used knives before thanks to a few, friends, unusual tastes, but he was no where near as good as Riley.

He heard the other’s breath hitch as he gently pressed the flat of the blade against the southerner’s neck, just enough so he could feel the sharp bite against his skin without breaking the surface.

He could feel the minute tremble that it incited.

Kneeling on the floor he grabbed the smaller by the waist and with a harsh tug Riley was straddling his lap, a pretty little gasp escaping his lips and Chase knew right then he couldn’t take this back because he wanted it far to much.

Running a firm hand up the other’s back, feeling Riley shiver at the feel of skin on skin was incredible, but so was the deep shudder when he griped the handle of the hunting knife hidden there and it gave a deadly _Shick_ as he pulled it from the sheath.

He didn’t even think as he tipped the other back, so he was laid out on floor, legs still around the Kiwi’s waist, and Chase places the knife under the green shirt, blunt side digging into taught flesh while sharp edge pulls the fabric.

Riley’s eyes were glazed and filled with hunger as he bites at his lip, anticipation welling up in him as he nodded, giving Chase the go ahead.

Riley trembled when the blade cuts through his shirt like butter and Chase was looking at him like he’s going to be devoured any second and it turned him on even more.

Before he knew it his shirt was in ribbons and his torso bare. He almost frowned when he saw Chase gently throw away the hunting knife but then the butterfly pressed against his skin and it makes his cock twitch and heart jump.

Even hearing Chase close it with a few easy flicks of his wrist got him hotter, fuck he knew had a problem but in Chase’s hands it reached a whole new level.

Riley reached out when the other removed his shirt, feeling the tones muscle jump under his hands and he moaned when Chase bent down and kissed him, finally. Tongue sweeping in like a storm, wild and all consuming and Riley was completely helpless against it.

He was still catching his breath as Chase stripped them down to their underwear, hearing the Kiwi’s breath hitch as he saw the dark green, lace boy shorts he was wearing and he shuddered when Chase opened the knife again, tracing the inside of his thigh, over his hip and all the way over his abs and chest, until it rested in the hollow of his throat.

“Kinky little bitch aren’t you Baby Raptor.” He clutched at the elder’s shoulders as a hot tongue ran across his collar bone, unable to talk, just whimper wanting more. “I’m going to wreck you.”

Chase snatched his jeans from the floor, digging the pack of lube from the pocket and tearing it with his teeth and spreading it over his fingers. Slipping past lace to bury his finger into the tight heat and hearing the long moan that escaped those pretty lips.

“More Chase, please, need you.” Riley begged bucking his hips, barely noticing when the other threw the knife away, all he wanted now was Chase inside him and that’s exactly what he got.

Chase groaned as he pressed inside the tight heat, feeling the velvet walls tighten around his cock, and the way Riley pushed his hips down, desperate for more.

They found their rhythm almost instantly, hard and fast as they breathed into each other’s mouths. Riley moaning and begging, drunk off Chase all around, inside him as well as the drag of lace against his sensitive cock with every movement.

He burned with need and pleasure as Chase worked him over, driving harder and harder into him.

Chase gave a breathless chuckle at Riley’s noise of surprise as he was pulled up, sitting in the other ranger’s lap, wrapping his arms around strong shoulder’s while strong hands gripped his hips, giving them both more leverage.

It boiled in their veins, ready to snap and explode and it only took one bit into the smooth column of Riley’s for him to come, already tight body milking Chase’s cock for all it was worth as they both let go.

They ended up sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavy and ragged as they came down from the high.

Days after Chase found out about Riley’s obsession and love for knife play he caught the boy spinning that bloody butterfly knife around. Later he’d hope Kendall didn’t have cameras in the base, she’d throw a fit if she found out about him Riley over the desk of her precious lab.


End file.
